


双人床

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 209衍生, Fluffy, M/M, 一发完, 迷鹅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 谜语人家里只有一张双人床。





	双人床

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文。16年初写的，当时还没有第三季......  
> 有ooc有bug的话请见谅。

 

当面前戴眼镜的瘦高男子轻轻把他握在手里的小刀拿走时，Oswald感到自己蜷成一团的心突然轻松了些。Ed说的没错，他现在是个真真正正的自由人。再没有人值得他的爱与守护，已无牵挂，已无依恋——他完全可以放手去搏任何事了。

Oswald发现自己的视野被泪水糊成一片，于是他干脆就让它从眼旁逸出。他猜自己现在一定看起来很不好，被眼泪、伤疤、散乱在前额的头发，以及能当睡衣穿的松垮衬衫包裹着。不，换个词语，他看起来一定 **糟透了** 。

——他讨厌这件衬衫。一件毫无品味的选择，还带着一股被强迫症主人认真清洗过的淡淡肥皂味。虽然穿着睡觉还是挺舒服的。

Edward迅速地抽了一张纸巾递给Oswald，扬起嘴角。“独行者冷落我，同舟人拥抱我；世间任何一把刀都割不断我，而遇背叛时我与真心一同被捅破——我是什么？”

Oswald翻了个白眼。“听着，朋友，我不想猜——”

“啊哈！正确！”Edward大声打断了对方的抱怨，露出了第一个带着真诚的微笑，“谜底就是‘友谊’。”

之后Oswald终于开口认同了Edward关于“对于他们这种人，爱即是软弱点”的说法，也勉强答应了做他的犯罪导师。Oswald心里感谢并庆幸着Ed所给予的帮助，他们都将彼此称呼为朋友。Oswald对于朋友的定义一向比较复杂且特别，但总的来说，他还是挺喜欢自己与Ed之间的关系，无论这是称作友谊还是别的什么。无论如何，Ed自然是比Gordon警探这个“朋友”要称职多了。

Oswald暂时没有想去其他的住处，他只是不想考虑安身于那些冰冷的安全屋中。他现在所住的地方虽然略显阴暗，但有了另一个与他共处的人，这里竟反倒是差点能用温馨来修饰。Oswald被这个形容词吓了一跳，不，这不是温馨，只是多了些人情味罢了。他本不是习惯和一位室友分享居住空间的人，但Edward坚持说在伤势痊愈前他最好一直待着这里，而就连Oswald自己也被惊讶到了——他竟然真的，在这里，住了下来。这只是暂时的居住所，Oswald对自己说，并且也是某种意义上的谨遵医嘱。绝不是因为这里有一个和他分享同一罐辣芥末酱的人使他留了下来，更不是因为这个鬼地方有种像家一般的吸引力。

不管怎么说，这儿是Edward Nygma的住所，是Edward的归宿地，是Edward的温暖港湾——而不是他Oswald Cobblepot的家。

但总归这里作为他目前的暂住处还算得上是一个不错的选择，不过这地方还是有一点让Oswald很不满。

——他第一次迷迷糊糊地惊慌着在这个屋子里醒来的时候，他正躺在Edward家里唯一的那张床上。

其实Oswald最开始并不想对这张双人床给出任何评价——虽然它略显突兀地被放在相邻餐桌和沙发的地方，这个角落勉强可以称作是卧——这张床给予了他充分的舒适睡眠，他本来是可以好好享受躺在床上的休憩时光的。

然而，问题就在于，这是这间屋子里仅有的一张床。

于是在Oswald身上的伤已渐愈而他丝毫没考虑过离开的时候，他（占用）的床也和房子里其余的所有东西一样，被分享了。 第一次分享开始前Oswald已经冲完澡，换上了他让手下去购买的高品牌睡衣，钻进了被窝里。他被温暖的棉絮包裹住，满足地正准备睡去。

“嘿。”

Oswald不情愿地睁开眼睛，然后看到Edward抱着一团被子站在床边，脸上的笑容看起来有些紧张。

“哇哦，Mr Penguin！”Edward深吸了一口气开始说话，语气有些夸张并且还结结巴巴的，“你的身体状况已经基本恢复了，祝…祝贺你！”

Oswald莫名其妙地看着他，在心里期望着对方能赶快说完，然后自己就可以继续迎接美好的睡眠了。

“呃…其实——！算了没什么……不不不！我是想说……”

“有话快说。”Oswald有些不耐烦，在他印象中Ed说话从没有这样别扭过。从在警局的第一次对话开始，到不久之前Ed为了使他从失去母亲的悲痛中缓和过来的一切谈话、歌唱，再加上自己故意太过频繁地给工作中的Ed打去的电话中，Edward一向都是更加伶牙俐齿的那个。

Edward犹豫了一会儿，然后郑重其事地开口：“是这样的，Mr. Penguin。在你负伤的时候我害怕给你带来不便，并且会影响你伤口的恢复和充分的休息，所以我这几天都睡在沙发上。”

“……所以呢？”

“所以，既然你现在已经康复了，我觉得我有必要在睡觉时间回到我的床上。”

Oswald睁大了刚才还充满着睡意的眼睛。“你是想让我去沙发上睡？”

“啊？不不不！”Edward赶忙摇了摇头，有些局促地接道，“我是想和你一起睡。”

“ **什么？** ”

“——我的意思是说！介于我们两个人都不愿意睡沙发那么我们就分别使用枕头和被子——看这是我的被子——不侵犯对方的个人空间仅仅只是分享这张床而已！这样我们就都有舒适的睡眠空间了，而这儿被任何一个人独自占有都不太好。”Edward语速出奇的快，眼镜略微滑下来了一点，不过他双手抱着被子就没有把它扶正，“……毕竟这是一张双人床。”

Oswald本能的想拒绝，但下一秒他竟然开口给了对方一个“好吧”。

然后再下一秒他就后悔了。好吧？ **好吧？** 他为什么要答应这个提议啊？虽然Edward说的的确有一定道理（他自己占了一张双人床而让Ed睡沙发实在是不太恰当的做法）但是！分享同一张床？一起睡觉？——虽然并不在一条被子里—— **但是！一起睡觉！一！起！睡！觉！**

……好吧，听起来可能会十分有趣。

Edward在听到回答后愣了一下，然后很欣喜地把手里的被子铺到了床上。Oswald自觉地把自己的被子往一边挪了一点， 看着同样穿着睡衣的Ed坐上床，接着把他自己团进了被子里。 **他自己** 的被子里，不是Oswald的。

Oswald有一点点失望。

Ed的睡衣是很简单的款式，随便在大卖场都能买到的那种。看起来应该穿了挺久了，都被洗的有些褪色了。和Oswald自己的高档睡衣差了不止一个价位，但他竟然毫不嫌弃。Oswald往Ed的方向凑了凑，嗯，果然有一股干净的香皂味。

Edward本来是平躺着的，而Oswald略微朝他的方向有一些倾斜。Edward觉得自己脸上有点发热，他清清嗓子，没有看向Oswald但说了声晚安，然后向左翻过身伸手关掉了床头灯，背对着另一个人躺下了。

他听见那个小个子在身后咕哝了一句晚安。

然后是一阵布料摩擦的声音，他猜Oswald大概也转过身去了。

似乎过了很久他们才相继睡着，不过期间没人说过话，房间里只听得见窗外传来的汽车鸣笛和枕旁有规律的呼吸声。Oswald安静的躺着，床略微比一个人睡时下凹了些，他能感受到Ed的重量就在自己背后的床垫上。背对背睡觉，“棒极了”。他本来还期待着能有一些 **朋友** 之间的睡前小互动——不过，算了，这毕竟是第一次分享，以后大概还会有很多机会。话说回来，自己还没看到过Ed睡醒的样子呢。Oswald胡乱想着，最终在对方紧绷的后背带着睡意放松下来的时候也进入了梦乡。

不过在第二天早上Oswald醒来时，Ed已经像往常一样做好了两个人的早饭。

Oswald懒懒地打了个哈欠。他并没有看到Ed在他身旁醒来，真是可惜。

不过就像其他许多他根本没有想过的生活转变一样，这些他所暗自期待的事情，之后总归会有机会在另一个人同样热切的期待中一一发生。

次日夜里他们第二次分享了这张床。

最开始Oswald仍旧平躺着，双手规矩地放在腰侧——旁边多了一个人就不能那么随意地平摊双臂了——而Ed也同样和昨晚一样背对着Oswald的方向侧着身睡。

“你知道吗，”Oswald突然开口，“以前我十几岁的时候还在和我母亲一起睡。”

打破的平静让Edward有些心跳加速，他犹豫了一会儿，然后下定决心慢慢地翻了个身，让自己正对着Oswald的方向。他看着Oswald的侧脸，给了对方一个微笑让他继续说下去。

“我那时一直被同龄人嘲笑，在城市里的每个街角都挨过揍。”Oswald把自己埋进被子里，只露出眼睛。Edward说不清对方眼神里的复杂情绪，仅是觉得那声音从棉絮里透出来显得闷闷的。

他继续说道：“我从来都没有过朋友。母亲曾是唯一一个把我说的每一句话都认真记进心里去的人。我以前把我的生活中的一切都告诉她，和她抱怨，甚至是在她肩头哭……然后她就会抱着我，哼着歌，告诉我一切都会好。

“后来我成人了就不再把那些黑暗的东西跟她讲了。她唯一想要看到的就是我过得好，而我把这呈现在她面前了，这就足够了。她是个圣人，不应该听到那么肮脏不堪的东西。更不应该……被那把匕首结束了生命。

“……她值得更好的结局。

“有段日子我夜里总是睡不着，每次失眠她都来陪我，抱着我哄我入睡。而也只有那样我才能入睡。

“有一个人陪我睡觉能让我更有…安全感。”他竟然把这个词说出来了——Oswald停顿了一下，让自己听起来没那么像快要哭出来了一样，“而这个人必定是我信任的人，是我可以交付后背与真心的人。”他的声音低了下去，“谢谢你…为了这一切。”

屋子里安静了一会儿，然后Oswald用极轻的声音又说了一句话：

“毕竟你是除了我母亲之外第一个这样对待我的人。”

Edward突然不知道该说些什么好。他有点想给难得脆弱的那个人一个拥抱，但由于隔着两层被子只能作罢。

Oswald深吸了一口气，挤出一个笑容，用过于刻意的愉快语调说：“好啦，废话时间结束！晚安，爱说谜语的家伙。”

Edward本来仍旧微张着嘴，但最终还是什么都没说。

“…晚安，Oswald。”

他等了很久，在对方终于睡着之后给了让人心疼的那个人一个额头上轻轻的亲吻。

之后的早晨Oswald仍然在早餐的香味中醒来，带着隐隐的头痛。他昨天晚上喝了不少酒——因为突然涌起的对母亲的想念。这段时间里Ed一直在他身边，为他做三餐，然后一起吃饭，一起聊天，一起猜谜语（仅限Oswald心情出奇的好的时候），甚至是一起睡觉。Ed的存在让他身心上都恢复了不少，不过当昨晚Ed临时赶去了警局，寂夜里偌大的房子空荡荡地只留下Oswald一个人时——他还是不可避免地想起了自己的母亲。

他隐约记得昨天大约凌晨Ed回来后还是和他睡在了一起，希望自己没说什么胡话，他当时可是醉得有些迷糊。

Ed依旧如常地准备好了早饭，在和Oswald一同进餐的时候好几次欲言又止。Oswald非常烦躁——这家伙最近到底在别扭些什么？等等自己昨晚不会真的说了什么不合时宜的话吧

“你怎么了？”他决定自己先开口问清楚。

“啊……什么？我很好啊。”

Oswald用一个白眼回答了对方的有些慌乱的微笑：“白痴都能看出来你有事想对我说。”

“没…没有啊？你想多了，快吃饭吧。”

Oswald干脆把叉子放下，和餐盘发出了清脆的碰撞声。他用咄咄逼人的语气问道：“你对我有什么不满就直接说。是不是嫌我住在这儿太久了？每天都为我做菜太麻烦了？还要勉为其难地和我挤一张床太不舒服了？你只要说一声我立马就走，这一趟 **朋友** 间的拜访现在就能结束。你用不着纠结怎么措辞让我离开。”

Oswald一口气说完的时候自己还没回过神来，一半的他有些害怕Ed真的让自己搬出去，而另一半倔强地想着离开这儿也没什么大不了的——他可以去任何地方，除了这儿的任何地方。

他觉得自己最近的状态很不正常，他为什么要用生气着的语调质问Ed啊——他究竟 **为什么** 要生气啊？

Edward震惊地看着他，被一长串的问句噎得愣了一会儿。他推了推眼镜，急忙说：“不不不！我从没想过要让你搬走……”

“那你到底在想些什么。”

“我…我在想……我刚刚在想昨天晚上睡觉的时候实在是太热了一张床两张被子确实有点多要不我们今天就盖一张被子吧！”

“……”

这本是Edward情急之下找的借口，但还是让Oswald在惊吓（和一点点兴奋）中愣了很久。

之后Edward以为这件早餐间的小插曲会和其他所有小事一样被所有人抛之脑后，所以在他从浴室里出来发现床上只铺着一张被子时，他比早上的Oswald更加震惊。

于是，看起来很自然地，他们在第三次分享这张床的时候同时分享了Edward的被子。

 

最初Edward僵硬地平躺着，而Oswald微微侧向床沿——就是背对Edward的那个方向。两个人之间的距离已经不能再远了，他们各自挤在床的两边，中间留出了一大块空隙，冷风从被子与床单不贴合的间隙中吹了进来。

这被子盖的真不严实。Oswald觉得自己后背有些凉，他闭着眼睛，朝床另一头的暖源靠了靠。

Edward注意到了对方的动作，他仔细地思考了几秒钟，然后轻轻地翻身转向了Oswald。

他又挪了挪身子，缩短了自己两人之间的距离。Edward把头枕在右手臂上，看着Oswald脑后的发旋发呆。

Oswald还没有睡着。他觉得后背突然温暖了些，睡意便渐渐涌了上来。他能感受到身后的人有规律地把暖洋洋的气息呼在他的脖颈上，很舒服…好困……

等等。

Oswald突然一个激灵清醒了过来，他猛地翻了个身，差点撞到Edward的鼻尖。

“……怎么了？”Edward看起来像是被吓了一大跳，他没戴眼镜，Oswald第一次注意到那双好看的眼睛上略长的睫毛。

Oswald还有点发愣，他支支吾吾了一会儿，没继续看向Edward。“呃…刚刚睡糊涂了没想起来床上还有一个人。”他躲闪着对方询问的目光，“抱歉。”

……他怎么可能忘记Ed和他睡在一张床上！要知道他一整个白天脑子里全都是“Ed要和我一起睡觉”“Ed要和我盖一张被子”之类的念头，他只是因为突然意识到“Ed离我这么近我都能感受到他的呼吸”这个事实而感到异常的激动罢了。虽然他也不明白自己为什么要激动。

Edward眨了眨眼，“没关系，不用道歉。”

然后房间里安静了下来。Oswald僵直着身体一动不动，他保持着刚才转过来的姿势，双手别扭地放在身前。他浑身不自在，犹豫着现在背过身去是否礼貌——这该死的绝对是他至今经历过的最诡异最尴尬的时刻。

Oswald闭上了眼睛，他正准备不动声色地往后挪一点（他们俩之间现在的距离真的太近了， **太近了** ），然而他的手突然被握住了。

“你的手好冷啊。”Edward睁大了眼睛，用自己的双手包裹住了Oswald的。

Edward的手指很好看，这是Oswald在看他做菜和做实验时得出的结论。修长灵巧，而且有力——从他轻松的勒死了Kringle小姐就能推测出这一点。但Oswald一直以为这双手的温度不会太高，他总是猜测它们应该像是陈放在法医室里的尸体一样冰冰凉凉的。

不过现在他发现并非如此。Ed的手很暖和，和被子的温度一样舒服。并且Edward正用一只手轻轻地摩擦着Oswald的掌心，这简直温柔的可怕，而且从Edward与平时无异的表情来看—— **难道他们现在在被子下面牵着手是什么很正常的事情吗？**

Oswald能感觉到Edward在看着自己，似乎期待着回应。但Oswald一句话也说不出来——他真的无法解释他究竟为什么会和Ed共处在这种情景中，这不是他。这不是哥谭之王Oswald Cobblepot应该具有的行为，或者说是……情感。

“你很冷吗？”

“啊…什么……”Oswald睁开了眼睛，“哦…有点。”

“往下睡点。”

Oswald还是没有回过神来，有些迷茫地看向Edward。

Edward轻轻笑了一声，“我是说，你稍微往下一点，枕到枕头偏下部。”

“为什么？”Oswald一边问一边照着他的话向下缩了缩身子。

Edward没回答。他原本枕在枕头的中上部，蓬松的弧形高处，但他又往上移了移，把枕头的大部分都压在脖颈和肩膀下——这样睡肯定不舒服。

Oswald现在正对着Edward的肩窝处，或者说大约就是Ed的胸口和锁骨之间的地方。Edward放开了他的手，把整条被子向上稍微拉了拉，这样Oswald脖子以下就都被裹在被单下了。Edward又仔细地为Oswald掖好了被角，然后才把手收回来重新握住了另一个人。

“……你没必要这样。”Oswald突然觉得眼睛有点难受。

Edward给了他一个完美的微笑，“我只是不想让你着凉而已。”他在说最后几个字的时候声音低了下来，“你知道的…作为你的医生，朋友，或者别的什么。”

“随便吧。”Oswald不想太过纠结于朋友这个词语，“但你不能这样枕着枕头，我看着都难过。”

他再次把自己向下挪了挪，把头移到枕头之下。

“但这样你就枕不到枕头了。”Edward皱着眉说，“这样睡也不舒服啊。”

Oswald叹了口气，示意Edward枕回原处，然后轻柔地扯过对方的右手臂，把它摆在与枕头平行的方向。

“我枕着你睡就好。”Oswald带着些调侃的语气说，“如果你不介意的话。”

 

他看见Edward的脸颊微微有些泛红，但对方仍旧默认了自己的行为，甚至还动了动没被枕到的手腕，把手指放在了Oswald的发丝间。

他们面对面躺着——更准确的说，Oswald的脸都快贴在Edward的胸前了——Edward几乎把对方整个人都环进了一个松松的拥抱中。没人多说什么，他们都极力说服自己现在的情景再自然不过，或者干脆忽略了这种举动背后的不平常的情感因素——好朋友一起睡次觉而已，有什么大不了的。即使二人的手上都沾着血，又有谁在意呢？毕竟这个拥抱只存在于他们之间，其他人不会知道。永远也不可能知道。

Oswald感觉他们俩的脚尖碰在了一起，Edward的右手臂被他枕着，左手在他的腰后。他把鼻子蹭到了对方的睡衣上。真的很好闻。

他感受着另一个人呼吸时胸前的微微起伏，脑子里乱糟糟地想着：也许Edward说错了，他终归不会成为一个自由的人。

他觉得自己的心正在被一些新的东西填塞着。冰箱里呛人的辣芥末，音色不错的黑白键钢琴，削水果皮用的小刀，经常堵住的下水管，瓶瓶罐罐里的化学试剂，混着阳光和肥皂味道的旧衣服，一直都很暖和的被子，两个人睡着正好的双人床。它们伸出的长长纽带又重新把他栓了起来，将他和这间屋子——连同屋子的主人——慢条斯理地绑在了一起。

Oswald不认为这称得上是羁绊。这大约只是一种挂念，是一种……短暂的依赖。

按理说哥谭之王不应该依赖任何人，但Ed救了他，照顾他的饮食起居，并且甘愿与他同床共枕。能有一个这样对待自己的朋友总归没什么坏处，Oswald想。他喜欢他，能在他身边安心睡着，这的确是前所未有的经历，不过他想自己会试着去接受。

他相信这不会成为一个十分困扰的问题，而他现在也不想去多加思考。舒适的温度把他的头脑哄得柔软而放松，Oswald觉得枕着Ed睡觉似乎是一个好选择。

Edward在合上眼睛之前最后一次掖紧了两人身上的被子。

“睡个好觉，Oswald。”他说道，声音轻却温暖。

“你也是，Ed。”

Oswald把自己往Edward的怀里缩了缩。

他的伤好了，之后他就没什么理由赖在这里了。哥谭还有很多事等着他去完成，Galavan的脑袋还没有被他亲手捅烂——不过，管他呢，至少他今晚可以睡个好觉。这对于Oswald来说就已经足够了。

“顺便一提，这张床真的很舒服。”Oswald小声嘟囔着，“晚安。”

 

 

 

 

 

end


End file.
